clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Executioner
The Executioner card is unlocked from the Jungle Arena (Arena 9). He is an area damage, medium-ranged troop with moderate hitpoints and damage. He throws his axe in a straight line; it will then fly back to him, dealing its damage twice. An Executioner card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The Executioner's long range, air-targeting, and area damage makes him a strong alternative for a Witch or Wizard in a beatdown deck. *Although his range is 4.5 tiles, his axe will actually travel 6.5 tiles, allowing him to damage units behind his target. What's more, the axe itself has a 1 tile radius so the Executioner can technically reach 7.5 tiles. To prevent unnecessary damage, separate your troops and never deploy them directly in front of your Crown Tower. *His hit speed comes in two parts; 0.9 seconds to throw his axe and 1.5 seconds for his axe to return. This adds up to an overall 2.4-second hit speed. **Rage and slowing effects will only affect how long it takes him to throw his axe and will not apply to the axe once in motion, even if frozen. Therefore hit speed changes barely make a difference. Even when he's pulled backwards by Tornado, the axe still takes 1.5 seconds to return. *Due to many of his characteristics, Executioner is an excellent defender who can control a line by himself. **There is a very strong synergy between Executioner and Tornado. Tornado pulls enemies into position and Executioner splashes them all. This combo is capable of destroying supports behind a tank while pulling the tank away from your Crown Tower. **Executioner is also excellent counter to swarms of all kinds, capable of defeating most low-cost units with one throw of his axe. However, he has a slow hit speed (2.4 seconds) so he may be overwhelmed by Barbarians. *The Executioner has moderately low damage per second, so medium-hitpoint units such as the Mini P.E.K.K.A., Valkyrie or Knight can counter him. *Since the Executioner has a linear attack similar to the Bowler, he can attack support units that are behind a tank. *Like the Bowler, when the Executioner lands the final hit on a Tombstone, he will not only destroy the Tombstone but will also take out the spawned Skeletons immediately. *Like most splash units, surrounding the Executioner only allows him to target one unit at a time making his splashing mechanic useless. History *The Executioner was added to the game on 27/1/17. *On 13/2/17, a Balance Update decreased the damage of the Executioner by 6%, the range to 4.5 (from 5), and the axe hit radius by 10% (from 1 tile to 0.9 tiles). This update also fixed some glitches where the Executioner's axe would hit enemies behind him when it came back, would do damage in front of him when the axe was at its farther and cause a small stun when it hit enemies. *On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update increased the axe hit radius by 10% (from 0.9 tiles to 1 tile). **This update also changed the artwork of the card. **This update also removed all of the glitches of the Executioner mentioned above. *On 19/4/17, a Balance Update increased the damage of the Executioner by 6%. *On 12/6/17, the June 2017 Update added a sound effect to his axe throw. Trivia *If he is defeated while his axe is not in his hand, the axe will fly back to where he was defeated and deal damage to whatever is there. *The Executioner is one of the troops that have a visual effect of dropping their equipment if defeated, along with the Knight, the Sparky, the Mega Knight, Dark Prince, Guards, and Mega Minion. *The Executioner's personal name is Falce which is revealed if the game's language is set to Japanese. Although the word "falce" means "sickle" in Italian, the Executioner uses an axe as his weapon. de:Scharfrichter es:Verdugo fr:Bourreau it:Boia ru:Палач